Shobatsu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta] —Entonces, hazme lo que quieras. ¡Tanjiro, quiero qué me castigues!—exclama, sin darle importancia al rostro de perplejidad con el que Tanjiro le observa. (Happy Birthday Manu259)


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba" **es propiedad de **Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Advertencia: **Es factible el Ooc (fuera de personaje) en sus personalidades, prometo mejorar… cualquier error, decir para editar.

**Nota:** Ligeramente adelantado pero, feliz cumpleaños Manu259, espero que te guste.

* * *

**S**hobatsu

* * *

—Tanjiro, ¡golpéame!

Observa como él anteriormente mencionado, le mira fijamente. En sus orbes ve una combinación de sorpresa, de duda que se aglomera en su persona gracias a su apresurada declaración y, de paso le genera un repentino malestar qué no sabe cómo sobrellevar.

Sabe que su petición es lo que se llama un "imposible" para la amable y bondadosa personalidad de su compañero cazador Kamado Tanjiro. Es consiente de qué está causándole problemas sin embargo, no encuentra o conoce una mejor forma para ofrecerle una disculpa… ahora que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en su actuar, sabe que ha sigo grosera con él y ni que decir con su indiferente y cortante comportamiento.

—Kanao, yo jamás te golpearía,

Ya se esperaba esas palabras.

—Entonces… aviéntame una buena cantidad de esa medicina con mal olor, una cubeta llena de agua o lo que sea estará bien—Se apresura en decir y, deja a Tanjiro nuevamente en problemas.

Tal vez, para los demás el decir una disculpa sincera (una que venga desde el fondo de tu corazón) sea suficiente pero, ahora que se ve influenciada por las emociones que marcan el latente órgano en su pecho, este; le dice que solo decir un "Tanjiro, lo siento" no es suficiente para espiar su anterior comportamiento.

—Kanao, tampoco puedo hacer algo como eso.

—Entonces, hazme lo que quieras. **¡Tanjiro, quiero qué me castigues!**—exclama, sin darle importancia al rostro de perplejidad con el que Tanjiro le observa.

—¡¿Eh?!

Simplemente, está sin palabras. Agradece que Nezuko, Zenitsu e Inosuke no se encuentren presentes en esta peculiar situación. Él solo pensaba saludar y darle los buenos días a Kanao… jamás se esperó el que ella empezara a decir ese tipo de cosas a las que sinceramente no le encuentra sentido y honestamente, le da vergüenza puesto que su mente comienza a pensar en cosas que no debe.

—Kanao, ¿por qué quieres que te castigue?

Después de un prolongado mutismo que duró alrededor de veinte minutos, Tanjiro finalmente se atreve a preguntar cuál es la raíz de su inesperada y sorpresiva petición.

—Ahora que me dejo guiar por lo que siente mi corazón, este me dice que es la manera correcta en la puedo disculparme contigo—confiesa. El rostro de Tanjiro, se suaviza sin embargo, aun ve un deje de duda en sus ojos.

—Así que es por eso—comenta. —Kanao, con lo que acabas de decir es suficiente aunque, no tengo nada por lo que me debas pedir perdón—agrega, con una sonrisa.

—**¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE!**

—Pero, Kanao…

—Tanjiro, dame un castigo. Por favor.

Está decidida. No aceptará el que Tanjiro ponga escusas o diga que no es necesario el que haga eso… su corazón no estará en paz hasta que reciba la reprimiendo que siente que merece.

—Está bien… Kanao, puedes ponerte delante de mí—comenta.

Sin refutar, acata lo dicho. Por reflejo hace a un lado el fleco que cubre su frente y cierra los ojos, al ver las manos de Tanjiro; parece que le castigara dándole un golpe con sus dedos en la frente… no es el castigo que esperaba pero, es algo.

Cuando Tanjiro termine, le pedirá que haga lo mismo por cierto tiempo, hasta que su corazón se sienta satisfecho sin embargo, ¿alguien le puede explicar por qué siente una dulce calidez sobre su cabeza? Con lentitud abre los ojos y, observa como Tanjiro le castiga acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

—¡Tanjiro!—llama. —Esto no es un castigo—exclama, inflando las mejillas.

—Kanao, por tu actitud yo no lo veo así—responde sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

Bueno, tal vez para Tanjiro el acariciar su cabeza lo considera como castigo, siendo así está bien pero, ¿los castigos deben de gustarte y hacerte sentir feliz?

En su infancia experimentó varias formas y maneras de castigo sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que siente dicha por ser castigada, le gusta sentir aquella calidez que la mano de Tanjiro le transmite, que le vea con una dulce sonrisa en los labios que le molesta pero, hace enrojecer a sus mejillas…

—Tanjiro, esperaré por mi castigo de mañana.

* * *

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Kanao x Tanjiro por lo que disculpen el Ooc... honestamente, no me gusta la ship por lo qué no sé como me quedó (dudo que vuelva a escribir algo suyo de nuevo, tal vez para un cumpleaños o, pierda una apuesta xd)_

_Sin más y de nueva cuenta, feliz cumpleaños Manu._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
